candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Munchy Monolith
' '''Munchy Monolith '''is the twenty-third episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Four. This episode was released on March 6, 2013. The champion title for this episode is '''Sugar Shaman. Story Before episode: In this Mexican episode, a piñata falls off the stairs of the temple and breaks itself in half. Now it can't provide candy for the kids. Tiffi thinks this problem can be solved with magic. After episode: Tiffi chants a shaman's spell, repairing the piñata to its former self. New things *Nothing new is added here. Levels *Easiest level: Level 331 *Hardest level: Level 323 Typical of an episode containing levels in the early 300s, there is an abundance of Jelly Levels and Candy Order Levels, and less fewer Ingredients Levels, with a Timed level being the eighth level in the episode. This episode fits in very well with the trend at that point in the game. A trend that is broken, however, is the episode finale. At this point, there is a trend of very hard jelly levels as the finale, but this episode has an easier candy order level as its finale. This is a considerably easy episode; it has a few medium hard levels like 322, 327, 332, 334 and 335, one hard-very hard level, 325 and one insanely hard level, 323. Levels 321, 329, and 333 are also a little tricky, but not too hard. Getting 3 stars on the levels in this episode shouldn't be too hard (except level 323). There are 6 Jelly Levels , 5 Candy order Levels , 3 Ingredients Levels and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The gap between Savory Shores's release and this episode used to be longer than any other gap between episode releases, with a 33-day gap. However, this was overtaken with the release gap of Meringue Moor and Ice Cream Caves in December 2013, with a gap of 71 days. *Level 327 is an almost exact replica of level level 295. Only some single jellies in 295 are changed to double jelly in 327. *Level 331 is now the easiest level in Munchy Monolith because it has coconut wheels behind Marmalade. *Level 323 is one of the very few levels to become harder instead of easier after being redesigned. *This is the only episode in World Four that does not end with a jelly level. Gallery File:pinataafter.png| Aribba! File:Candy Crush Saga.jpg|Munchy Monolith on Facebook version 321fb.png|Level 321 - |link=Level 321 322fb.png|Level 322 - |link=Level 322 Level_323.png|Level 323 (Old) - |link=Level 323/Versions 323fb.png|Level 323 (New) - |link=Level 323 324before.png|Level 324 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 324 324after.png|Level 324 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 324 Level_325.png|Level 325 (Old) - |link=Level 325/Versions 325fb.png|Level 325 (New) - |link=Level 325 326fb.png|Level 326 - |link=Level 326 327fb.png|Level 327 - |link=Level 327 328fb.png|Level 328 - |link=Level 328 329fb.png|Level 329 - |link=Level 329 330fb.png|Level 330 - |link=Level 330 331fb.png|Level 331 - |link=Level 331 332fb.png|Level 332 - |link=Level 332 333before.png|Level 333 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 333 333after.png|Level 333 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 333 334fb.png|Level 334 - |link=Level 334 335fb.png|Level 335 - |link=Level 335 Category:Episodes Category:World Four Category:Released Episodes of 2013